ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
P.K.E. Meter (2016)
Note that this article covers the 2016 movie version of the P.K.E. Meter. The 1984/1989 version can be found here, and the Real Ghostbusters/Extreme Ghostbusters one can be found here. What's that? It looks like one of those things that makes cotton candy. - Erin Gilbert; Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) The P.K.E. MeterAbby Yates (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:18:03-00:18:08). Sony Pictures. Abby Yates says: "It's a PKE meter. There's a ghost anywhere around here, this baby's gonna find it." was a ghost detection tool invented by Abby Yates and Jillian Holtzmann as seen in the 2016 movie. History Primary Canon Developed by Abby and Holtzmann, the P.K.E. Meter was used during the first encounter with Gertrude Aldridge and the Electrocuted Ghost. The device indicated a ghost was near by, by spinning its pink glowing antennae. At the start of the Aldridge case, Abby turned it on, checked the settings, and verified it was operating normally. Erin was curious about it and Abby explained its function to her. Erin asked if it really worked. Abby scoffed but admitted she was never in the vicinity of a ghost before to fully realize its capabilities. After Erin stepped on Ectoplasm, the P.K.E. Meter spun furiously. Abby revealed she didn't know it did that. They encountered Gertrude soon after. Abby used the P.K.E. Meter once she entered the tunnels of the Seward Street Subway Station. After electricity cackled from the lines, the P.K.E. Meter spun rapidly. Holtzmann saw the Electrocuted Ghost soon after. The device was also used by Abby on the Stonebrook Theatre case and she discovered a Hyper-Ionization Device after the meter started spinning rapidly. It was also brought along when the Ghostbusters first interacted with Rowan when he was alive. The device was forgotten in The Mercado Hotel's basement. After everyone left the room, it suddenly activated and fell to the ground. It is believed that there was only one made and in use by Abby. Secondary Canon IDW Comics After a dimensional overlap took place, Holtzmann scanned Vigo with her P.K.E. Meter in the Firehouse occupied by the prime Ghostbusters. At the conclusion of the Yorkville Brownstone case, Abby was possessed by Doctor Kruger and stomped her P.K.E. Meter to pieces. Abby used her P.K.E. Meter to help verify that Liberty Island was cleared of Connla's Army in the prime dimension. During the Fort Washington Park bust in the prime dimension, Dani Shpak used the P.K.E. Meter that Holtzmann brought. She noticed two readings. Rookie didn't believe it at first but confirmed it on his. In the midst of the bust, Holtzmann tried punching the Doom Ghost with the Proton Glove. Dani checked again, saw the ghost was still present, and thought the P.KE. Meter was wonky. Holtzmann took offense. She hugged the P.K.E. Meter and insisted it was never wonky. She looked at the screen and changed her mind. The ghost attacked them. Abby scanned Zara and discovered her P.K.E. level was off the charts and even her doll Muhkee radiated the same energy. Function P.K.E. Meters detect spectral particles, such as psychokinetic energy, and the nature of substances or objects believed to be paranormal in origin. It is equipped with a transducer that converts data into a visually accessible format displayed on the built-in display. Anything paranormal appears on the display as pinpoints just like a sonar-style graphical interface. As the user and P.K.E. Meter get closer to the source, the spinning antennae separate and form a V-shape.Shaffer, Andrew (2016). Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal, p. 135. Three Rivers Press, New York NY USA, ISBN 9781101906002. Trivia *Erin joked the P.K.E. Meter looked like a cotton candy maker.Erin Gilbert (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 3 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 00:18:01-00:18:02). Sony Pictures. Erin Gilbert says: "Looks like one of those things that makes cotton candy." *On page 17 of Ghostbusters International #8, in panel 3, the 2016 P.K.E. Meter makes a non-canon cameo to the right on the shelf. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 32, the 2016 P.K.E. Meter makes a non-canon cameo on the tray. *In the Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 51, the P.K.E. Meter is included in the advertisement. *The P.K.E. Meter appears on Subscription Cover A of Ghostbusters 101 #1. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2, the P.K.E. Meter is under Holtzmann's right arm. *Abby has the P.K.E. Meter in the lower left side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Chapter 03 **Chapter 06 **Chapter 07 **Chapter 08 **Chapter 09 **Chapter 12 *'Ghosts From Our Past: Both Literally & Figuratively: The Study of the Paranormal' **Covered on page 135. **Mentioned on page 177. **Mentioned on page 179. Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Deleted Scenes ***Past Lives *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters 101 ***Issue #2 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 ***Issue #6 **Ghostbusters: Answer The Call ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 **Ghostbusters Annual 2018 **Ghostbusters Crossing Over ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 **Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters References Gallery Primary Canon GB2016PKEMeterSc03.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc01.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc04.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc05.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc06.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc07.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc02.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc08.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc09.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc10.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc11.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc12.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc13.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc14.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc15.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc16.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc17.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc18.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc19.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc20.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc21.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc22.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc23.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc24.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc25.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc26.png| GB2016PKEMeterSc27.png| Behind the Scenes and Interviews Poster4GB2016.png|As seen in Patty Tolan's character poster revealed December 17, 2015 GB2016PKEMeterBehindTheScenesSc01.png| GB2016PKEMeterBehindTheScenesSc02.png| GB2016PKEMeterPromoShotSc01.png| Designs and Illustrations PKEMeterShatzConcept01.jpg|Version 9 Concept by Shae Shatz PKEMeterShatzConcept02.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz PKEMeterShatzConcept03.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz 3/3/15 PKEMeterShatzConcept04.jpg|Concept by Shae Shatz 4/8/15 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment4.jpg| ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment5.jpg| Secondary Canon PKEMeter2016IDWVol3Issue8.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters International #8 PKEMeterAnimatedIDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 Trap2016IDW01.jpg|Seen in advertisement in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 JillianHoltzmannIDW01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Subscription Cover A AbbyYatesIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PKEMeter2016IDW01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PKEMeter2016IDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 AbbyYatesIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 PKEMeterATCIDW03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 PKEMeterATCIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #1 AbbyYatesIDW32.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Answer The Call #1 PKEMeter2016IDWATCIssue2CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Answer The Call Issue #2 Cover A AbbyYatesIDW43.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2018 PKEMeterATCIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 DaniShpak16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Zara03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters Zara04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Answer The Call Ghostbusters Category:GB:2016 Equipment Category:Equipment Category:IDW Equipment